1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard supporting a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage capacities in computer systems can be expanded through adding hard disk drives or using serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) devices. However, the hard disk drives and the SATA DIMM devices are expensive, and support devices for mounting the hard disk drives and the memory slots for receiving the SATA DIMM devices will occupy some space of the motherboard. At present, peripheral component interconnection (PCI) slots may also be built into the motherboard, to expand system functions of the computer system through connecting PCI devices. However, for users who do not desire or prefer to expand the system function, some PCI slots may be unoccupied. These idle slots are useless for users not desiring to expand the system function, and thus these extra PCI slots are essentially wasting real estate on the motherboard. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.